


the facts

by astrovagant



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Autism, Autistic Sherlock Holmes, Character Study, Gen, Sensory Processing Disorder, Stream of Consciousness, author is autistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrovagant/pseuds/astrovagant
Summary: Sherlock is six years, three months, and five days old and doesn't really have any friends, but that's okay because people are boring and stupid and facts make more sense anyway.(Character study.)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	the facts

**Author's Note:**

> Content note: brief mentions of bees and bullying.

Sherlock is six years, three months, and five days old and doesn't really have any friends, but that's okay because people are boring and stupid and facts make more sense anyway.

The only remotely interesting people that he has ever met are Mycroft and Mummy and Mr. Smith with his enormous library that's even bigger than the one in the Holmes estate who resides down the street. All of their titles begin with 'M' and he likes that despite the fact that his favorite letter isn't 'M' at all. His favorite letter is 'S' because it 'Sherlock' begins with 'S' and so do precisely one hundred other words that he can name without really thinking about the topic of words that begin with that particular letter and without consulting his favorite dictionary.

Everyone else is boring, especially Father and his teachers and the boys at his school who like to tease him and call him 'Sherly' and always say that he's a freak and don't have a single ounce of intelligence whatsoever and never ever read encyclopedias for fun.

But Father is the worst because Father is always telling him to act more dignified and to wear fancy, itchy clothes and seam-y, rough socks and to never get rips on his outfits while outside and to learn how to say 'please' and 'thank you' and to keep his mouth shut unless asked otherwise among other such useless demands.

Did you know that there are over fifteen thousand different species of bee?

Sherlock does. He's learned everything that he possibly can about bees and learns even more every day. He also knows all of his mathematics facts up to Algebra and Chemistry and how to speedread and how to examine specimens properly under a microscope. Mummy tells him that he's a genius and that he should never stop learning and thinking and making new discoveries. Everyone else tells him that he's a know-it-all and that he should shut up and never ever speak again.

But he ignores them because only Mummy's opinion matters and everyone else can just go away.

Mycroft is always telling him that he should learn to be more polite and 'diplomatic', but he doesn't quite understand why conversation seems to come so naturally to everyone else and why he's always the only one who can't figure out what to say next. It takes so much more effort for him to be like everyone else and people are too loud and he always gets really upset and tired and feels sick afterwards so why bother at all? He figures that he should just leave the politics to Father and Mycroft because they understand it better than he does already and even though he's only six years, three months, and five days old, he already knows that he isn't like other people.

He's different.

Sherlock is six years, three months, and five days old and doesn't really have any friends, but that's okay because people are boring and stupid and facts make more sense anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was looking through the my fanfiction.net account and found this little one-shot. I read it over and it was pretty good so I decided to post it here because AO3 gets a lot more traffic than FFN and has a better tagging system. Keep in mind that this was written 7 years ago so my writing style has changed quite a bit. I am no longer involved in the BBC Sherlock fandom, but back in the day I wrote a long meta piece about Sherlock Holmes being autistic. I was still very new to autism and what being autistic meant for me at the time, and despite BBC Sherlock's problematic qualities I found myself really relating to the way he was characterized. He even moved like me, which was really exciting to see, especially as a young undiagnosed autistic teenager. I have since then gotten an official autism diagnosis, but characters like Sherlock Holmes and Spencer Reid from Criminal Minds are what lead me on the path to learning more about myself and accepting myself unconditionally. For that, I am truly grateful.
> 
> Anyway this author's note is nearly as long as the fic itself. I love to hear myself talk. Please comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
